fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hex (Mystic)
'''Hex '''is the main hero in the Mystic Series who was once a human but was cursed by Embori and sent off to the Mystic Zone (Ruled over by Embori) to discover that the the myth of the Mystic Zone was true. His brother Nex was cursed to be the same species as him and they decide to destroy Embori and other villans In their adventures. They also look for ways to turn back into humans and break the curse. Physical Apperance Hex's fur is a very light orange. He has a crimson cape that straps to his neck and light blue shoes with red soles. Hex also has blue gloves with four fingers connected by nothing or transparent arms. Hex also has a pinkish nose with an animal-like mouth. Like most characters in the Mystic Series he has big white eyes with oval-like pupils that shine on the top and the upper-left side. Hex has big fox-like ears enableing him to hear quite well. Between his ears he has a small sun-like cham with five small and mostly unnoticed. History Energy In his first game Energy Hex was a kid in Rapnos City along with his brother Nex living in an apartment with thier parents gone (At work). Hex as his regular human form was making simple sandwiches for lunch while Nex was playing a video game (What looked like Ella-Metals:Run For Your Life!) when Hex heard a small and quiet voice saying ,"Hey, come to the balcony." Hex ignored it but the voice got louder and louder until Hex had enough of the voice and went to get his brother to look at the balcony. After walking to the balcony they find a Small Fariy-Like Creture. Hex freaked out and said he was going to get the bug-spray but Nex stopped him to see what the fariy-like thing was trying to say. The small flying creture introduced himself as Gide and told them in a panicked voice to follow him. The boys followed Gide until he stopped at the park to find Embori breaking free from his seal-The park statue of astronomy. Gide explained that Embori was an evil magician trying to take over both Earth and a mysterious world known as the Mystic Zone. Embori finally breaks free and reconizes that Hex and Nex are part of the family branch of the one person who imprisoned him. Embori decides to destroy them and shoots two deadly balls of energy. Gide uses all his might to protect the boys but only weakens the balls of energy. The weakend balls of dark magic hit Hex and Nex ant turn them into Tikunis . Embori sees the boys unconscious but assumes they are dead, laughs and vanishes to the Mystic Zone. When Embori is gone Gide perks up and is relieved that Hex and Nex aren't dead. Gide gives them the power of the Mystic Energy. Gide tells them to use the energy to save the Mystic Zone and wishes them good luck before sending them off to the Mystic Zone. Hex's adventure begins as he meets new friends along the way. Personality When at his neutral state Hex easily "goes with the flow" and ignores small flaws in his life. He also is quite happy at this state and never gets too serious or jumps to conclusions. Though, he can go off the rules and is quite curious and loves adventure. Hex thinks before he reacts to avoid hurting someones feelings unless there is little time. When angerd Hex ignores almost everyone and throws words at pepole without thinking twice. When happy Hex is overflowed with energy and jittters if having to wait in one place. When sad Hex again wants to be left alone but still thinks before he reacts. Using his Mystic Energy Hex can veiw other's perspective making him care deeply for others, even for the most little hearted unless they are pure evil. Hex also never is afraid about doing things many pepole consider ,"weird". Hex also tends to take up too much time thinking when he gets an interesting thought. Relationships *Nex- Cares deeply about Nex being his brother and protects him. *Gide- One of his best friends but thinks he can get a little annoying. *Maxime- Has a very strong relationship due to him going on his own adventures. *Lina- Though Lina is more of a minor friend Hex still cares deeply about her. *Mona- Though she is also more of a minor friend due to Mona being mostly gloomy Hex tries to cheer her up by giving her a little extra attention but not too much attention. Trivia *He is the mascot of Ripple Co. *Hex was orignally going to be named Nex. Category:Good Characters Category:Tikunis Category:Mystic Series Category:Characters in the Mystic Series Category:Humans Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Main Characters Category:Males